Une nouvelle année
by If you says so
Summary: Une année s'achève et laisse Rachel avec le sentiment que son cœur ne sera jamais comblé comme avant.
1. Chapter 1

Me revoilà avec une nouvelle histoire ! Même s'il y en a d'autres à finir, je ne voulais pas rater l'occasion de publier cette petite histoire. Elle m'est venu durant les fêtes, et est plutôt d'occasion. J'espère que vous apprécierez...

* * *

Elle aurait aimé que la période des vacances de Noël, lui changent un peu les idées. Mais ça n'avait pas été le cas, bien au contraire. Voilà presque trois semaines que l'esprit de Rachel Berry était complètement obnubilé par une seule chose, Finn Hudson. Depuis que celui-ci l'avait appelé pour son anniversaire, elle ne faisait que d'y penser.

Ils ne s'étaient pas revus depuis le mariage raté de Mr Schuster et Mlle Pillsbury, il y a dix mois. Rachel avait décroché le rôle de Fanny Brice et Finn avait remplacé Mr Schuster au lycée après son départ pour Washington. Tous les deux étaient très occupé mais prenaient le temps, de temps en temps, de se parler au téléphone. Ils n'y avaient rien de très spontané, car à chaque fois, c'était pour une occasion particulière.

La première fois, c'était Rachel qui avait appelé Finn. Elle voulait le remercier d'avoir défendu son honneur en précipitant sa rupture avec Brody et lors de l'appel, Finn avait ressenti ses craintes quant à sa future audition pour Funny Girl. Rachel l'avait tenu informé de l'obtention de son rôle et en avait profité pour le remercier de ses précieux conseils. Quelques semaines plus tard, c'était au tour de Finn d'appeler Rachel pour la féliciter pour sa première. Ainsi de suite… Rachel avait souhaité une bonne rentrée à Finn… Finn avait rappelé Rachel à la suite d'un article dans le New York Times… Rachel avait appelé pour l'anniversaire de Carole mais était tombé sur Finn… Comme si tout était prétexte.

Les conversations étaient toujours amicales et détendues, chacun prenait des nouvelles de l'autre. Finn écoutait Rachel parler de ses performances sur la scène du théâtre Saint James pour son rôle dans Funny Girl, et Rachel questionnait Finn sur les répétitions du Glee Club à McKinley.

Mais ce dernier coup de fil avait tout changé pour Rachel. Toute la journée, elle avait eu ses amis et sa famille au téléphone. Elle savait qu'il allait appeler, mais au fil des heures, elle se mit à douter. Aurait-il oublié ?

Rachel allait monter sur scène quand elle a eu le coup de téléphone. De sa loge, elle avait prit l'appel de Finn. Elle avait déjà quelques minutes de retard, mais avait tenu à lui parler. Elle avait attendu son appel toute la journée, et était un peu frustrée de na pas pouvoir prendre le temps de lui parler avant de monter sur scène. Il avait été occupé par des conseils de classe tout la journée, et n'avait pas trouvé assez de temps à lui consacrer. Elle lui avait dit, faussement, qu'elle ne lui en voulait pas. Mais il savait très bien que c'était faux. Elle lui en voulait presque de rendre cet appel si banal. Merde ! C'était son anniversaire. Il lui avait, de nouveau, promis de venir la voir sur scène, et de nouveau, elle lui avait fait remarquer qu'il n'était pas encore venu. Puis il y eut ce silence…

« Rach ? »

« Oui ?! » Elle avait senti un malaise s'installer.

« Tu viendras à Noël ? »

Elle aurait bien voulu lui dire oui, mais elle avait d'autres plans.

« Finn…je vais pas pouvoir… »

« Je croyais que tu avais un break ? »

« J'ai quelques engagements ici. Mes pères vont venir… »

« Oh… Je te verrai pas alors ? »

Elle n'avait pas pensé qu'il s'attendait à la voir. Il faut l'avouer, elle le regretta, immédiatement, elle aussi.

« Finn… »

« C'était juste une question. »

Un homme fit irruption dans la loge de Rachel.

« Je dois y aller, Finn. »

« Ok… Bonne chance (break a leg)… »

« Je… Finn… »

« Je sais, vas-y ! »

Elle raccrocha et dès la seconde suivante, elle n'a pas arrêté de penser à lui.


	2. Chapter 2

Le week end suivant, Kurt était rentré à Lima avec Santana, donc elle avait New York pour elle toute seule. Seule dans le loft, Rachel en profita pour faire tout ce qu'il n'était pas possible de faire quand vous vivez à trois sous le même toit. Comme prendre son petit déjeuné sur la table du salon et de ne le débarrasser que le soir après une journée pyjama. Traverser l'appartement entièrement nu après une bonne douche, et se languir devant sa penderie en sous vêtements en choisissant sa tenue de soirée. Boire à la bouteille de lait en laissant la porte du réfrigérateur ouverte… Toutes ces choses bêtes sans entendre les railleries de Santana ou les hurlements de Kurt.

Elle aimait vivre avec ses amis, mais parfois, ils ne lui facilitaient pas la vie. Mais ça l'aidait à garder les pieds sur Terre. La notoriété était vite arrivée avec le succès de Funny Girl, et le fait que Kurt et Santana n'y prêtaient guère attention, la faisait se sentir, normale. Kurt donnait toujours son avis sur ses tenues vestimentaires, malgré qu'elle ait maintenant une équipe dédiée à cela. Elle faisait toujours attention à ses remarques car elle savait que Kurt la connaissait réellement. Quand à Santana, et bien c'était elle qui était restée elle-même. Si elle avait quelque chose à dire à Rachel, et bien elle le faisait. Peut importe si son amie était en une des magasines ou invitée à la radio. Se faire appeler, Minipouss' ou Princesse Juive lui rappelait que rien n'était acquis.

C'état son troisième réveil, seule, dans le loft. Le calme des premiers jours était reposant mais ce matin, le silence laissait dans le loft un vide plutôt pesant. Son esprit, chassé de toute mise en scène, de chorégraphie, et de rendez-vous professionnels, s'en était allé inévitablement vers Finn Hudson. Elle s'était endormie en pensant au fait que ses amis allaient tous se retrouver pour Noël à Lima et qu'elle aurait aimé passé ces vacances avec eux. Elle n'avait pas prit la peine de leur dire qu'elle ne viendrait pas et s'était demandé si sa présence leur manquerait. Finn avait eu l'air déçu quand elle lui avait appris qu'elle restait à New York pour les fêtes. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi s'attendait-il à la voir, alors qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vu depuis dix mois ? Et puis pourquoi avant de raccrocher il lui avait dit « bonne chance (break a leg) » ? Ces mots…ce moment où ça avait été dit, n'étaient pas anodins ! Il voulait quoi ? Que cherchait-il en disant cela ?

Elle s'était levée avec la tête remplis de questions. Les mêmes questions qui avaient, selon elle, gâchées sa dernière représentation sur scène. Elle n'avait pas eu la tête à ce qu'elle faisait et détestait monter sur scène sans y être à deux cent pour cent. Elle voulait donc profiter de ces vacances pour se vider l'esprit…mais c'était peine perdu. Parce que dès qu'elle ne pensait pas à la scène ou à ses engagements professionnels, et bien elle pensait à lui.

En fin de matinée, elle avait rendez vous avec son manager afin de planifier avec lui quelques entrevus avec des magasines avant la grande saison des tapis rouge. Elle cherchait depuis dix bonnes minutes quelle tenue elle allait mettre. Elle voulait quelque chose qu'il lui dise « ne me prend pas la tête, je suis en vacances ! ». Mais debout devant sa penderie, tout ce qu'elle voulait c'était que Kurt soit là et décide pour elle. Par dépit, elle opta pour un jeans noir avec un chemisier blanc et une veste en laine noire. Elle noua ses cheveux avec un élastique en faisant un chignon décoiffé et se rendit dans la salle de bain pour passer un peu de gloss sur ses lèvres.

Elle entendit l'home qu'elle attendait passer la porte du loft.

« Rachel ? »

Quand elle sortit de la salle de bain son cœur s'arrêta.

Finn.

Un battement de cil, une seconde, et il avait disparu.

« Rachel ? Tu vas bien ? »

Jesse. Jesse St James se tenait devant elle. Rien d'étonnant, puisque c'était lui qu'elle attendait.

« Oui… »

« On dirait pas, t'es devenu toute blanche… »

Qu'est ce qu'il venait de se passer ? Elle aurait pourtant juré que durant une seconde, elle avait bien vu Finn, juste devant elle.

« Tu veux qu'on reste ici ? »

« Quoi ? »

Elle avait vraiment du mal à revenir à la réalité.

« Ça va vraiment pas toi… »

Rachel prit une grande inspiration. Ça y est, elle déraillait. A force de penser à Finn ces derniers jours, son esprit commençait vraiment à lui jouer des tours. Elle se connaissait. S'il y avait bien un moyen d'arrêter de penser à Finn, s'était bien de travailler.

« Non, non, ça va. Je préfère sortir… »

Elle attrapa son manteau de laine rouge et sortit du loft sous le regard confus de Jesse.


	3. Chapter 3

Elle avait pourtant choisit le restaurant dans lequel elle voulait être pour discuter avec lui, mais elle n'était pas aussi détendu qu'elle l'aurait voulu. Jesse énonçait au jour le jour les événements auxquels Rachel était conviée. Elle devait faire une apparition sur le tapis rouge avec le cast de Funny Girl pour les Emmys Awards, puis les Golden Globes, et bien sûr pour les Tonys Awards. Ce genre d'événement était un bon moyen pour Rachel de rencontrer son public et de se faire une petite place dans le monde du show-business. Jesse savait qu'elle attendait cette période avec impatience et ne comprenait pas son désintérêt pour tout ce dont il lui parlait. Elle était ailleurs, farfouillant dans sa salade, depuis vingt bonnes minutes.

« On va demander à Isabel de s'occuper de tes tenues. Rachel ? »

Elle leva les yeux de son assiette.

« T'es d'accord ? »

Elle n'avait pas écouté un mot de ce qu'il lui disait.

« De… ? »

Jesse capitula.

« Ok, j'abandonne ! Je peux savoir ce qui se passe ? »

« Rien… »

Qu'allait-elle dire ? Je deviens folle ? Je vois mon ex au beau milieu du salon alors qu'il est dans un autre état ?

« C'est peut être ça, le problème ! » Jesse la regarda droit dans les yeux.

« Quoi ? »

« Rachel, regarde ta vie ! »

Elle se mit à rougir et eut envie de le gifler.

« Jesse, j'ai exactement la vie dont je rêvais. Je vis dans la ville où tout est possible, je suis en tête d'affiche de la comédie musicale à succès de l'année, et on me propose des contrats en or pour l'avenir… Et tu dis qu'il ne se passe rien dans ma vie ?! Je devrais, peut être, changer de manager… ! »

Jesse la toisa du regard. Elle était satisfaite de l'avoir contrarié. Jesse pouvait s'occuper de sa carrière, mais ils avaient un deal. Il ne devait, jamais, s'impliquer dans sa vie privée.

« Ouch… ! Tu es horrible ! Mais aussi horrible que tu es, je dois te dire que ta vie ressemble à un dessert… »

« Jesse ! »

« Vire moi, fait ce que tu veux, mais avant je vais terminer ce que j'ai à te dire ! Ta vie est calquée sur un agenda que je tiens au jour le jour. Tout est planifié heure par heure. Tu vois toujours les mêmes personnes, vit avec les mêmes personnes… »

« Oh mais je peux changer ça ! »

« Tu pourrais vivre ailleurs que dans ce loft miteux avec un gay et une lesbienne avec qui tu te disputes chaque jour… »

« Je… »

« Tu pourrais aller à tous ces galas auxquels tu es invitée, et tu… »

Jesse leva la main lui interdisant d'en placer une.

«… pourrais sortir avec les gars les plus sexy de la planète ! » Il marqua une pause, avant de continuer plus doucement. « Rachel, aussi talentueuse que tu es, tu mérites de vivre autrement que comme un robot. Profites-tu réellement de cette vie ? »

« Cette vie, j'en rêve depuis que j'ai quatre ans. Je me suis battu pour ça, j'ai travaillé dure, et j'ai fait de douloureux sacrifices… Alors aujourd'hui, je ne changerai pour rien au monde, et si… »

Jesse la regarda un sourire pincé sur les lèvres car elle fut interrompue par la sonnerie de son portable.

« Oui ? Kurt ! Tu tombes bien, j'ai une petite question à te poser. Penses-tu que me vie soit ennuyeuse ?! »

Kurt s'était moquée en lui répondant « mortellement ennuyeuse ! ».

« Kurt ! Ok, qu'est ce que tu veux ? »

Santana avait insisté pour rentrer pour la soirée du réveillon de la nouvelle année et avait embarqué Blaine avec elle. Kurt la prévenait juste qu'ils allaient rentrer plus tôt que prévu et qu'il comptait sur elle pour se joindre à eux et faire la fête.

« Ok, laisse-moi m'occuper de ça ! Tu verras que je sais m'amuser ! »

Elle avait raccroché en entendant Kurt rire.

« Prépare-toi à assister à la fête du siècle ! »

Jesse la regardait sans trop comprendre.

« Tu vas m'aider à organiser une fête qui sera à la fois la dernière de ma vie "mortellement ennuyeuse" et la première de ma nouvelle vie ! »

Jesse était plus que partant.

« Ça inclus des gars extrêmement sexy ?! »

« Extrêmement ! »

Rachel leva son verre de vin rouge.

« Trinquons au changement ! »

Jesse leva son verre à son tour.

« A la nouvelle Rachel ?! »

Leurs verres s'entrechoquèrent lorsque le sourire de Rachel se figea. Ça recommençait.

Finn Hudson.

Juste devant elle, elle voyait de nouveau Finn. Cet homme assit à la table voisine discutant au téléphone, c'était Finn. Pourtant, elle savait que ce n'était pas possible.

Une seconde plus tard, un battement de cil, il avait disparu. Encore une fois.

Elle déglutie, comme pour se sentir vivante.

« Rachel ? »

Elle détacha son regard, de cet homme devenu un simple inconnu, pour poser ses yeux sur Jesse.

« Tu sembles toute bizarre… ! »

Elle sourit, parce que "bizarre" semblait un euphémisme. Folle, voilà ce qu'elle devenait. Pourquoi alors qu'elle décidait de prendre sa vie en main, son passé lui jouait des tours ?

« Je vais bien… » mentit-elle.

Jesse reprit le cours de leur discussion sur l'organisation de la soirée. Rachel écoutait mais ne retenait rien. Ses pensées étaient encore focalisées sur Finn. Qu'est ce qui lui arrivait ?


	4. Chapter 4

Voilà quatre jours que les pères de Rachel l'avaient rejoins pour fêter Noël avec elle. Ils profitaient pleinement de leur fille et de New York. Rachel trainait les deux hommes aux quatre coins de la ville, et leur faisait découvrir ce qu'était sa vie ici. Ils étaient, bien sur, allés sur Times Square et Broadway pour voir le succès de leur fille. Rachel les avaient emmenés dans les coulisses du théâtre où elle jouait quatre soirs par semaine. Ils n'étaient pas venus depuis la première et étaient ravis de voir l'envers des décors.

Ils s'étaient, aussi, baladés à Central Park, avaient visités la Statue de la Liberté, avaient vu les plus belles vitrines sur la Cinquième Avenue, et s'étaient promenés jusqu'au pont de Brooklyn.

Ils n'allaient pas se plaindre, mais elle ne leur laisser quand même pas une seconde de répit. Elle s'efforçait de les occuper constamment, et par la même occasion, elle s'empêchait de trop penser. Parce que ça devenait inévitable, à chaque fois qu'elle avait l'esprit libre, elle pensait à lui.

Une ou deux fois, elle avait de nouveau vu Finn. Il était un chauffeur de taxi ou un vendeur de marrons chauds, juste pour une seconde, mais elle aurait juré qu'il était bien là.

Elle avait cessé de se poser la question, pourquoi ? Parce que sinon, elle devenait folle. Il n'y avait pas mil explications, il lui manquait.

Elle l'aimait. Bien sûr qu'elle l'aimait. Et elle savait que c'était réciproque. Mais leur histoire n'était pas pour maintenant. C'était pas possible. Ils le savaient tous les deux.

Cesser d'y penser était plus simple à dire qu'à faire. Parce qu'à force de lutter la journée, c'était la nuit, et dans ses rêves que Finn Hudson était le plus vivant. Elle pouvait le voir, le toucher, l'entendre. Il était si réel. Tellement réel qu'elle pouvait sentir la chaleur de sa peau contre la sienne, son souffle dans son cou, la douceur des ses lèvres contre les siennes. Oui, dans ses rêves, Finn était bien réel. Il n'était pas que souvenir, il était aussi désir. Sans barrière. Elle rêvait des mots qu'elle avait si envie d'entendre. Elle rêvait de sentir de nouveau son corps réagir à celui de cet homme. C'était si bon, et en même temps si douloureux. Les papillons dans le ventre laissaient place à un cœur noué à chaque réveil.

Comme cette nuit, où après avoir rêvait qu'elle se perdait dans les bras et sous les baisers de Finn, elle se réveilla la gorge serrée.

Quatre heures du matin. La nuit allait être longue.

Ses pères dormaient sur le canapé du salon, alors sur la pointe des pieds, elle se rendit dans la cuisine et prit une bouteille d'eau avant de regagner son lit. Elle consulta son agenda pour vérifier les préparatifs de la fête qu'elle organisait avec Jesse. Elle relu toutes ces notes et sourit aux annotations de Jesse concernant la listes des invités "sexy". Elle leva les yeux quelques secondes et trouva aux pieds de son lit, son père.

« Papa ?! »

« Tu ne dors pas chérie ? »

« Toi non plus… ! »

« Ton père ronfle… Et le lait de poule d'hier soir, n'a pas arrangé les choses… »

Rachel sourit.

« Pourquoi es-tu réveillée ? Tu as entendu ton père ? »

« Non, non…j'ai un peu de mal à dormir en ce moment… »

Elle espérait que son père ne veuille savoir pourquoi, elle avait du mal à dormir. Elle évita son regard quelques instants, et il comprit vite aussi, que sa fille ne voulait pas qu'il pose de questions.

« C'est quoi ça ?! » Il pointa du nez son agenda.

« Avec Jesse on organise la soirée du nouvel an. Je contrôle juste pour éviter… tu sais, que… Jesse ne fasse pas n'importe quoi ! »

Hiram vint s'asseoir à coté de sa fille.

« Pourquoi veux-tu qu'il fasse n'importe quoi ? »

« Il trouve que ma vie est ennuyeuse… » bouda-t-elle.

« Et toi, t'en penses quoi… ? Tu crois qu'il a raison… ? »

Rachel soupira. Finalement, peut être que Kurt et Jesse avaient raison…

« J'ai l'impression que j'ai enfin la vie que j'ai voulu depuis que je suis enfant. »

« Mais tu n'es plus une enfant… Rachel, tu as le droit de vouloir autre chose… ! Es-tu heureuse ? »

« Oui. »

Sa réponse était spontanée. Bien sûr qu'elle était heureuse.

« Et…n'as-tu pas envie d'être plus heureuse ? »

Elle leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant.

« Chérie… personne ne sait mieux que toi ce que tu veux… Ne laisse personne te dire ce que doit être ta vie, d'accord ? »

Elle sourit en acquiesçant.

Le seul problème de Rachel, c'était de savoir ce qu'elle voulait vraiment. Il y avait d'un côté Broadway, ce rêve devenu enfin réalité. Et de l'autre côté, il y avait Finn. Finn Hudson, celui qui l'avait aidé à concrétiser son rêve. Mais Finn et Broadway n'étaient pas compatibles. Tout le monde le savait, tout le monde lui disait. Alors, elle avait un plan. Elle allait avoir le succès qu'elle méritait à Broadway, peut être irait-elle jusqu'à Hollywood… Et puis un jour, elle arrêterait. Elle retournerait auprès de Finn. Parce qu'elle savait qu'il l'attendrait. Et là, elle serait vraiment heureuse. C'était son plan. C'était leur plan…

Hiram se leva du lit, et avant de laisser Rachel, il se retourna une dernière fois vers sa fille.

« Rachel, quoi qui se passe…tout ira bien. »

« Comment tu le sais ? »

« Parce que t'as trouvé l'homme qui veut la même chose que toi. »

Hiram tourna les talons et Rachel s'écroula dans son lit, jetant son agenda. Les plans de Jesse attendraient quelques heures de plus.

Elle songea longuement à sa discussion avec son père. Que voulait-elle ? Que voulait-elle vraiment ? Et si ces plans échouaient… ? Et si, elle n'arrivait jamais à être heureuse comme elle le voulait ?

Trop de choses passaient à travers son esprit. Elle comprenait mieux pourquoi maintenant, elle avait travaillé comme une acharnée tous ces derniers mois… Si ne serai ce qu'un instant elle avait pensé à tout ça, jamais elle n'aurait pu ce concentrer sur Broadway. Les vacances étaient un break pour Funny Girl, mais si c'était aussi pour elle le moyen de se poser enfin les bonnes questions.

Le sommeil vint tout seul. Et Finn était de nouveau là. Comme si c'était leur rendez vous secret depuis quelques jours.


	5. Chapter 5

La grande soirée était arrivée bien plus vite que Rachel ne l'aurait souhaitée. Santana et Kurt était rentré depuis deux jours, et le loft ressemblait à une colonie de vacances avec l'arrivée de Blaine. Heureusement que les pères de Rachel étaient repartis avant leurs arrivées sinon il aurait fallu pousser les murs.

A peine à New York, Kurt avait contacté Jesse pour vérifier l'avancement des préparatifs de la fête. Tous les deux s'étaient vraiment affairés à organiser la fête du siècle.

Ce matin, c'était le grand jour. Kurt et Blaine étaient déjà réveillés depuis un moment quand Rachel sorti de son lit. Elle les rejoint pour le petit déjeuné alors que Santana était dehors avec Jesse pour quelques achats.

« Alors, la belle, bien dormit ? » lui demanda Kurt.

Rachel feint un petit sourire en acquiesçant.

« Dis moi, où Jesse à trouvé tous ces gens ? » Kurt montra à Rachel la liste des invités. « Je rêve depuis des mois qu'il m'en présente n'ne serait-ce qu'un. Et en une soirée, il réussit à tous les réunir… ! »

« C'est Jesse ! » répondit-elle simplement.

Blaine regardait la liste et pointa du doigt un nom.

« Il sera là ? »

Rachel regarda le nom au dessus de son doigt.

Eddie Redmayne.

« Ouais… »

« Et…ça ne te dérange pas ? »

Rachel mit quelques secondes avant de répondre à Blaine.

« Je crois que… non. »

Kurt était bouche bée.

« Rachel ! »

« Kurt t'emballe pas… ! C'est une fête où, il y aura une trentaine de personne autour de nous. C'est pas comme si c'était un rencard ! »

« Non, bien sûr, que non, ma grande ! » se moqua-t-il.

Blaine du intervenir avant que Rachel ne jette son bol de thé à la figure de Kurt.

« Jesse a quand même réussit son coup ! »

Elle se leva de la table.

« Il n'a rien réussit du tout. Eddie fait partie de la liste des invités, comme les autres. Et c'n'est pas parce qu'il me court après depuis des semaines, qu'il se passera quelque chose ce soir… »

Elle se dirigea dans la salle de bain et avant de laisser les garçons seuls, elle se tourna une dernière fois vers eux. « Mais demain est une autre vie ! »

Elle ferma la porte derrière elle et entendit les exclamations de Kurt. Elle savait qu'elle avait émoustillé sa curiosité.

Eddie Redmayne était un acteur de comédie musical qui avait réussit à s'exporter jusqu'à Hollywood. Lui et Rachel s'étaient croisés pour la première fois, à l'avant première de la comédie musicale Neverland. Ils s'étaient revus à d'autres occasions et avaient très vite sympathisé. Eddie avait même dit du bien de Rachel dans une de ses interviews. Il y a trois semaines, Eddie avait contacté Jesse pour avoir les coordonnées de Rachel, mais il avait ordre de la diva de ne rien laisser filtrer sur sa vie privée à quiconque. Depuis ce jour là, Eddie revenait sans cesse à la charge, cherchant à inviter Rachel à dîner. Jesse avait bien essayé de convaincre Rachel, mais en vain. Elle restait sur ses positions. Jesse ne devait jamais s'immiscer dans sa vie privée. Kurt avait surpris, un jour, Jesse et Rachel en pleine discussion sur Eddie, et il avait très vite prit partie pour le jeune homme éconduit. Dès qu'il le pouvait, Kurt rappelait à son amie combien elle serait plus heureuse en ayant un homme dans sa vie.

Sauf qu'un homme, Rachel n'en voulait pas. Depuis Brody, elle n'avait jamais recherché à sortir avec quelqu'un. Elle s'était jeté cœur et âme dans le travail. Et jusqu'à présent, elle semblait heureuse comme ça.

Jusqu'à présent…

* * *

C'est un peu court...je sais. Mais d'ici la fin du mois, il y aura une fin...


	6. Chapter 6

Désolée, du retard...la grippe a eu raison de moi.

* * *

Santana dansait sur la table, Kurt pavanait devant tous les invités comme un vrai maître de maison, Blaine et Jesse jouaient les imprésarios pour Rachel…oui on y était bien, la soirée du nouvel an avait commencé !

Rachel discutait avec Isabel Wrigt et Dani de la prochaine collection à venir. Isabel avait été ravi d'avoir était contacté par Jesse pour mettre en valeur Rachel lors des cérémonies à venir. Isabel avait, à coup sûr, des photos à la une des magasines, et Rachel s'assurait aucun faux pas sur le tapis rouge. D'ailleurs la tenue que Rachel portait ce soir avait toutes les faveux de la styliste. Pour Rachel ce n'était qu'une robe (Robe rouge Pumpin Blood). Une robe sympa à porter un soir de réveillon. Rachel avait plaisanté en disant « une fois que tu as fait de la balançoire avec cette robe, tu la trouves confortable pour tout autre événement ! ».

Il n'y avait pas qu'à Isabel que la robe plaisait. Eddie était lui aussi sous le charme de Rachel dans cette tenue. Depuis le début de la soirée, Rachel s'était montré plutôt distante avec le jeune homme. En même temps qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise d'avoir eu la vision de Finn au moment où le jeune homme avait passé la porte du loft. Malgré ses distances, elle sentait tout de même le regard pesant du jeune homme sur elle.

Rachel fut brusquement interrompue dans sa discussion par Santana qui la prit par le bras et l'emmena de force dans la salle be bain.

« Mais…! »

La porte claqua derrière elles.

« Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ?! »

Santana était furieuse.

« Il faut que ce type te saute dessus pour que tu comprennes que tu lui plais ? »

Rachel soupira.

« Je sais… »

Santana lui prit les épaules et la força à la regarder.

« Est-ce que, juste pour une soirée, cette soirée, tu veux bien mettre tous tes principes à la con dehors ?! Amuse-toi ! »

Rachel sourit.

« Je te demande, juste, de ne pas coucher avec lui sur la table du salon… ! »

Rachel capitula, amusée.

« Ok, ok… je vais prendre un verre avec Eddie ! Contente ? »

Santana lui fit un clin d'œil.

« Très. »

Rachel sortit de la salle de bain suivit de Santana. Elles cherchèrent du regard Eddie. Santana le trouva et le pointa du doigt.

« Ce type est mortellement sexy, Berry ! Fonce ou je redeviens hétéro… »

Rachel éclata de rire et se dirigea dans la direction d'Eddie. Elle saisit deux coupes de champagne au passage. S'amuser ? Ça, elle pouvait le faire…

Depuis deux heures Kurt gardait à l'œil Rachel et Eddie, tranquillement installés dans le salon, en pleine discussion. Ils en étaient à leur troisième ou quatrième verre et il était clair que le courant passait bien entre eux. Étonnement, Rachel passait un bon moment. Eddie était drôle, et elle découvrait qu'ils avaient de nombreux points communs. Tous deux étaient allés à la NYADA - Eddie deux ans plus tôt – tous deux étaient végétariens et tous les deux aimaient Broadway. Rachel avait questionné Eddie sur son parcours à Hollywood et était impressionné par l'ambition du jeune homme.

« Moi qui pensais que j'étais la seule à voir grand ! »

« Il faut toujours voir grand, Rachel. C'est la clé pour décrocher ses rêves… »

Un sourire se dessina sur son visage.

Depuis longtemps, personne ne l'avait encouragé à vivre ses rêves à fond. Personne depuis Finn… Bien sûr Jesse s'assurait toujours du mieux pour Rachel. Mais ça restait toujours très formel. S'il y avait une soirée, une avant première, ou même une interview, tout était calé, réglé en amont. Les questions, les photos, rien n'était laissé au hasard. Quand à Kurt et Santana, ils avaient beau la féliciter et l'encourager, bien souvent ils se moquaient de ces ambitions. Elle s'en fichait, parce que ça venait d'eux, et parce qu'aussi, ça la motiver. Mais Finn… Finn l'avait toujours laissé rêver.

Son sourire s'atténua à la pensée de Finn. Il avait le don de réapparaître dans son esprit quand elle s'y attendait le moins.

« Rachel… ? »

Elle reprit ses esprits, la gorge nouée.

« Heu… il fait chaud… je crois que j'ai besoin de prendre l'air. »

Eddie regarda Rachel se lever. Avait-il dit quelque chose qui n'allait pas ? Il semblait perdu… Il y a encore une seconde, Rachel semblait passer un bon moment avec lui. Qu'avait-il fait pour que Rachel s'éloigne subitement de lui ?

Elle se faufila vers la sortie, assez difficilement, car nombreux de ces invités étaient dans le couloir. Elle souriait aux uns et aux autres en dissimulant sa sensation d'étouffement. Elle ne voulait qu'une chose, respirer un peu d'air frais.

Juste avant de passer la porte, elle sentit une main se glisser dans la sienne et surprise, elle se retourna. Cette main, ce bras, ce visage… Finn.

« Y'en a marre… » murmura-t-elle en fuyant ce regard.

Elle savait que c'était impossible alors elle continua son chemin, mais la main serra plus fort et l'empêcha de continuer. Il fallait de nouveau qu'elle se retourne, et ce fut dépité qu'elle se fit demi-tour et vit Blaine.

« Hey… ! Qu'est ce qui se passe ? »

Il s'inquiétait du comportement de Rachel, qu'il avait vu se lever brusquement et partir en courant.

« J'ai juste besoin de prendre l'air… »

Son excuse était bidon.

« Il fait même pas deux degrés dehors ! Tu vas attraper la mort, Rachel. »

Mais il fallait qu'elle sorte… !

Eddie arriva derrière Blaine et posa sa veste sur les épaules de Rachel, interrompant l'emprise de Blaine sur elle.

« Je veillerai à ce qu'elle n'attrape pas froid… »

Elle lui sourit devant ce geste de gentillesse, mais aussi parce qu'il l'entraîna avec lui dehors laissant Blaine dans le vestibule.

Ils avaient à peine mit un pied dehors que l'air froid frappa son visage. Rachel descendit quelques marches du perron et s'appuya contre la rambarde, humant l'air frais. Eddie resta à distance et contempla le ciel.

« La seule chose que je n'aime pas à New York, c'est qu'on ne voit pas les étoiles… »

Rachel leva les yeux. C'était vrai… mais elle n'y avait jamais fait attention.

« J'avais jamais remarqué… »

Elle vivait à New York, mangeait New York, respirait New York, mais elle n'avait jamais fait attention à ça.

« Il parait que c'est parce que toutes les étoiles sont à Broadway… »

Les mots d'Eddie la firent sourire mais elle resta à contempler le ciel. Il était reposant…si calme, dans cette ville sans cesse en mouvement. Il y avait un peu de sérénité, quelque chose de ressourçant.

Le pauvre Eddie la regardait conscient que l'immensité du ciel était plus important pour Rachel que sa présence. Il avait beau avoir déployé toute son artillerie du parfait gentleman, Rachel était hermétique à son charme. Et il ne pouvait lui en vouloir… Rachel semblait savoir ce qu'elle voulait, et il était clair que ce n'était pas lui.

Il n'était pas nécessaire qu'il reste avec elle, alors il préféra la laisser seule. Il n'avait pas passé la porte qu'il l'entendit derrière lui.

« Merci… »

C'était tout ce qu'elle pouvait lui dire, mais c'était aussi le peu, qu'il voulait entendre. Elle avait aimé passer cette soirée avec lui, et elle avait aimé la façon dont il s'était comporté avec elle. C'était pas la fin qu'il espérait, mais il garderait quand même un très bon souvenir de cette soirée.

Elle lui rendit sa veste et il passa la porte, la laissant seule. Elle frissonna et même si elle risquait de tomber malade, elle préférait rester encore un peu dehors que de rentrer et d'affronter les regards interrogateurs de Kurt et Santana.

Au fil des minutes, son corps s'habitua au froid et même si sa peau était glacée, elle ne frissonnait plus. Elle se sentait légèrement engourdie et pour la première fois depuis longtemps réellement détendue.

Son moment de calme fut interrompu quand un petit groupe de personnes vint la rejoindre dehors pour allumer quelques cigarettes. Ils descendirent plus bas qu'elle, et elle les regarda s'amuser sur le trottoir. Des cotillons volaient sur les uns et les autres…c'était le réveillon, elle l'avait presque oublié. La soirée où tout le monde est censée oublier les problèmes de l'année et se fixer de bonnes résolutions pour l'année à venir. Elle l'avait voulu amusante cette soirée, extraordinaire même. Mais elle était, pour elle, plutôt synonyme de bilan. Bilan plutôt glorieux au premier regard… Quant à ses résolutions…

Ses pensées s'envolèrent en mil morceaux quand au beau milieu de ses amis, elle vit Finn. Encore une fois… C'était toujours aussi douloureux…

Il fallait mieux qu'elle rentre pour se changer les idées. C'était préférable d'entendre Kurt et Jesse se lamenter qu'elle passait à côté de la relation du siècle plutôt que de rester et devenir folle.

« Rachel… »

Elle s'arrêta net avant de passer la porte. Elle se retourna. Il était encore devant elle.

Il avait parlé ? Ne l'avait-il pas appelé ? Elle rêvait, c'était sûr, parce qu'il n'y avait que dans ces rêves que Finn ne disparaissait pas en une seconde.

Il était en bas des escaliers, et elle ne savait pas comment, mais sans s'en rendre compte, elle avait descendu les quelques marches qui les séparaient. Son cœur s'emballait et il fallait qu'elle se rappelle de respirer. Il était toujours devant elle, malgré les secondes qui passaient.

Il voyait bien qu'elle n'était pas elle-même. Il n'y avait pas que de la surprise dan son regard, il y avait beaucoup d'incompréhension. Il voulait la ramener à la réalité, alors doucement, il glissa ses doigts dans sa main. Elle était si froide…

Il était si chaud. Ses doigts effleurèrent sa main, glissèrent le long de son poignet et sa main monta doucement le long de son bras. Chaque centimètre de peau, sous son contact, se réchauffa.

« Rach… »

Elle ne bougeait toujours pas, paralysée par la peur de le perdre à nouveau. Ses yeux braqués sur lui. Elle aurait voulu parler, lui dire quelque chose, mais les mots ne venaient pas.

Finn avait compris, alors il lui sourit et sa main remonta plus haut pour terminer sa course sur sa joue. Le visage de Rachel était glacé et il sentait sa peau réagir au contact de la sienne. Doucement, il monta la dernière marche, fermant définitivement l'espace entre eux. Elle sentit son souffle chaud sur ses lèvres et elle ne pu s'empêcher plus longtemps de savourer la douceur de ses lèvres. C'était exactement comme dans ses souvenirs.

« Oh mon dieu, si c'est un rêve, je ne veux pas me réveiller… » murmura-t-elle contre ses lèvres avant de fondre dans son étreinte.

Le baiser s'intensifia, et Rachel glissa ses mains sur son torse réchauffant son corps contre le sien. Finn la serra plus fort, la sentant prête à défaillir. Tout était si parfait.

A bout de souffle, leurs lèvres se séparèrent, mais aucun des deux ne relâcha leur étreinte.

« Tu es gelée… »

Il la lâcha avec regret pour enlever sa veste et la passer sur ses épaules. Il saisit le col de sa veste et la rapprocha de lui pour écraser de nouveau ses lèvres contre les siennes. C'était une drogue, il était accrocs aux baisers de Rachel.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais là… ? » finit-elle par demander.

Il se noyait dans ses yeux chocolat qu'il aimait tant. Il avait tant de choses à lui dire…mais pas là alors qu'elle était en train de mourir de froid.

« Tu veux pas qu'on rentre pour en discuter… ? »

Rachel regarda les fenêtres du loft où jaillissaient des lumières colorées reflétant la fête qui se passait à l'intérieur. Ce n'était pas l'endroit tranquille, idéal discuter, même s'il était à l'abri du froid. En plus, Rachel savait que si elle passait le pas de la porte avec Finn, ils seraient immédiatement interrompus par Kurt et Santana. Non, il fallait mieux pas rentrer. Elle regarda Finn et il comprit vite que c'était loin d'être une bonne idée. Plan B… ?!

« Viens… »

Il glissa sa main dans la sienne et sans hésiter, elle le suivit. Ils longèrent l'immeuble et au carrefour, Finn interpella un taxi. Rachel s'enfonça sur la banquette arrière du taxi dès que Finn lui ouvrit la portière. Il la rejoignit et après avoir donné l'adresse de leur destination au chauffeur, il la reprit dans ses bras.

La chaleur de son corps, la douceur de sa main sur sa cuisse et ses lèvres si tendre faisaient battre son cœur à mil à l'heure. Elle n'avait vraiment pas envie de discuter, elle voulait juste…lui.


	7. Chapter 7

Voici un nouveau chapitre... Ecrit avec de la fièvre, je préviens tout de suite, c'est chaud !

* * *

Elle n'aurait pas pu dire où ils étaient. Elle n'avait vraiment pas fait attention au trajet du taxi, encore moins à l'adresse à laquelle il s'était arrêté. Elle savait juste qu'ils étaient dans un hôtel.

Il était temps qu'ils arrivent dans la chambre. Leurs baisers étaient devenus si passionnés et leurs corps s'étant littéralement embrasés, que leur comportement était devenu indécent dans les couloirs d'un hôtel. Bien qu'ils n'aient croisé personne, il devenait urgent qu'ils aient un peu d'intimité.

A peine la porte de la chambre franchit, la veste de Finn sur les épaules de Rachel se retrouva au sol quand il la prit à même le corps.

Sa peau s'enflammait sous ses caresses et ses baisers. Son corps était totalement relié au sien. Elle ne touchait plus terre et enroula ses jambes autour de sa taille. Plaquée contre le mur, sa respiration calquée sur la sienne, son corps était à sa merci.

Finn avait attaqué son corps, savourant sa peau sucrée au doux parfum de miel. Il avait toujours trouvé que sa peau était aussi douce qu'un bonbon. Sa langue la goûtait comme au premier jour. Ses baisers traçaient un chemin humide depuis le lobe de son oreille jusqu'à sa gorge.

Elle aimait la douceur de sa langue sur sa peau. Elle guidait sa tête, ses doigts emmêlés dans ses cheveux. Elle sentait son corps durcir entre ses cuisses et ça l'excitait grandement. Elle resserra ses jambes, broyant son bassin contre le sien, donnant le signal qu'elle en voulait plus.

Il fit volte-face la gardant contre lui, les mains placées sur ses fesses. Il se déplaça doucement jusqu'à arriver au bord du lit où il la reposa au sol. L'envie de retrouver le contact du corps de l'autre était si grand. Il cherchait la fermeture éclair de sa robe pendant qu'elle s'attaquait aux boutons de sa chemise. Quand Finn fut torse nu et que la robe de Rachel glissa le long de ses jambes, ils basculèrent sur le lit, collant leurs peaux pleine de désir l'une à l'autre.

Pour Finn, il n'y avait rien au monde de plus beau que le corps de Rachel. Ses mains dessinaient ses courbes, retrouvant ses gestes qu'elle aimait tant. Finn glissa ses mains le long de ses côtes et termina sa course sur sa poitrine. Ses seins étaient parfaits, même si elle disait le contraire. Lui, il le savait. Il savait, car il n'y avait rien de plus parfaits entre ses mains. Ses tétons roulaient entre ses doigts, glissaient sous sa langue.

Il était dingue de ses seins. Elle le savait…et Dieu qu'il savait y faire ! Il mettait le feu à son corps. Elle gémissait, suffoquait… comment avait-elle pu se passer de lui ?

« Oh Finn… »

« Mon Dieu, Rachel, tu m'as tellement manqué… » souffla-t-il dans son cou. « J'allais devenir fou, j'te voyais partout, ne pensais qu'à toi. J'ai cru… »

« …que j'allais devenir folle, moi aussi… » finit-elle. Oui, elle était folle de lui.

Il l'embrassa comme s'il voulait s'imprégner de ses lèvres à jamais.

Ses mains glissaient dans son dos et finirent par atteindre la ceinture de son pantalon. Trop de vêtements les séparaient encore. Et même s'il était incroyablement sexy dans son costume ce soir, il était temps que ce pantalon tombe au sol.

Il l'aida et se retrouva en boxer. Elle lui jeta un regard sexy et il ne pu résister à sa lèvre inférieur pincée entre ses dents. Il avait devant lui, la femme la plus chaude de la planète. Il l'aimait tellement, et il voulait lui montrer. Il glissa sur elle, plongea son visage sur son ventre. Chaque mouvement de sa respiration était ponctué d'un baiser.

Elle se sentait comme jamais elle ne s'était sentie. Et elle savait que ça ne faisait que commencer. Elle senti les mains de Finn glisser sous la dentelle de sa culotte et rit quand elle le vit jeter le morceau de tissu par-dessus son épaule. Il lui envoya un clin d'œil demandant l'autorisation pour ce qu'elle attendait depuis si longtemps.

Elle hocha la tête et il ne lui en fallu pas plus pour qu'il plonge entre ses cuisses. Il aimait la sentir monter vers le plaisir et il savait très bien comment faire. Sa langue dessinait ses plis humides, fouillant doucement son cœur si chaud. Sa respiration était forte et il savait qu'il était sur la bonne voie pour la faire venir. Ses lèvres encerclèrent son paquet de nerfs tandis qu'il glissa un doigt, puis deux, en elle.

Sa tête plongée en arrière, elle avait de plus en plus de mal à respirer. Ses mains serraient si fort les draps, que ses doigts lui faisaient mal. Il la maintenait contre lui, luttant contre les mouvements incontrôlables de son bassin. Elle ne touchait plus terre, et quand elle senti ses doigts entrer en elle, elle poussa un cri d'extase.

« Viens bébé… »

Il ne voulait que ça, l'entendre se perdre sous ses baisers. Il accéléra les va et vient de ses doigts sans lâcher son clitoris entre ses lèvres.

« Finn…oh Finn… »

Ses mains lâchèrent les draps et agrippèrent les cheveux de Finn. Elle ramena son visage vers le sien férocement, sans prêter attention à la grimace qu'il faisait. Il devenait urgent qu'il sache qu'elle en voulait plus.

« J'te veux en moi. Maintenant ! »

Elle se goûta sur ses lèvres pendant qu'il se débarrassait de la dernière pellicule qui les séparait.

Il se positionna entre ses cuisses, et la pénétra sans plus attendre. Dieu, qu'elle était serrée ! Il la regarda droit dans les yeux. Jamais ils n'avaient été aussi connectés qu'en ce moment. Il lui laissa quelques instants pour se faire à lui, et quand il la senti bouger contre lui, il plongea dans son cou marquant sa peau sous ses baisers fiévreux.

Il n'y avait que lui qui pouvait donner à son corps autant de plaisir. Il était fait pour elle, même avec ce corps hors norme. Il était si doux et si tendre, qu'il n'y avait toujours eu que du plaisir. Avec lui en elle, elle se sentait enfin elle-même, entière. Il était l'étincelle qui manquait à sa vie. Cette chaleur qui manquait à son cœur. Il était sa vie, tout simplement…et elle se sentait enfin vivante.

Il glissait en elle ardemment, sentant ses murs tomber à chaque coup. Il n'allait pas pouvoir tenir plus longtemps…mais il ne l'avait pas encore vu lâcher prise. Il se devait de la faire venir. Il descendit une main à la rencontre de son petit mont et laissa ses doigts caresser ce point sensible, augmentant son plaisir à chaque poussée.

« Fiiiiiinn… »

Son cœur s'enflamma brusquement, son corps tressaillit de plaisir, devenant hors control.

« Oh Finn…oh mon dieu…Fiiiiiiinn ! »

Il était la meilleure chose au monde qu'il n'ait jamais entendu, et il ne s'en lasserait jamais.

« Oh Rach… ! »

Il l'a suivit quasi instantanément, laissant exploser son plaisir sous le martèlement de son corps en fusion. C'était la libération de tous ces mois douloureux loin d'elle.

Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent une dernière fois dans un baiser passionné avant que Finn ne se dégage d'elle. Quand son dos toucha les draps, elle lui manqua instantanément. Il avait passé dix mois sans elle, et maintenant il ne pouvait pas attendre une seconde de plus sans la tenir dans ses bras. Mais avant qu'il ne bouge, il la senti se blottir contre lui.

Aucun d'eux ne dit un mot. Ils étaient là, blottis l'un contre l'autre retrouvant une respiration calme.

Plus vite qu'elle ne l'aurait aimé, elle sombra dans un profond sommeil. Il ne tarda pas à la rejoindre bercée par le doux parfum de ses cheveux.


	8. Chapter 8

Quand elle se réveilla, elle mit quelques secondes pour réaliser où elle était. La pièce était sombre, mis à part les lumières de la ville qui coloraient les murs. Elle sourit, caressant le bras de Finn posait sur elle. Elle ne regrettait rien, mais se demandait sincèrement où cela allait les mener.

Des retrouvailles qui se terminaient par une nuit de sexe incroyable, ils avaient déjà connu. Et ça les avaient mené à quoi ? Rien…ou en tout cas, à rien de plus.

Pourquoi tout ce qui semblait si évident quand elle était dans ses bras, ne pouvait pas être si simple à concrétiser ? Elle savait qu'il était l'homme de sa vie, l'amour de sa vie…

Elle était follement amoureuse de cet homme fort, beau, incroyablement sexy, même si actuellement il ressemblait à un petit garçon endormi. Elle ne voulait plus laisser passer ce que devait être sa vie. Y'avait pas de coïncidence, pas de hasard cette fois-ci. La seule et unique chose qui les avait réunis cette nuit, était l'amour.

Elle se dégagea doucement de lui, se glissant hors du lit sans le réveiller et attrapa sa chemise au pied du lit, pour la passer sur ses épaules. Elle n'avait pas fait un pas qu'elle senti la main de Finn s'enrouler autour de son poignet, la tirant vers lui.

« T'en vas pas… ! »

Il ne voulait pas qu'elle s'éclipse de nouveau. Non, il ne la laisserait pas partir sans lui dire tout ce qu'il avait à lui dire.

« T'inquiète pas… J'vais juste prévenir Kurt, je ne veux pas qu'il s'inquiète… »

Elle l'embrassa, chassant toute inquiétude sur son visage avant de se lever du lit.

Il était clair que, peu importe l'heure qu'il était à l'heure actuelle, à un moment ou à un autre, Kurt, Jesse, Santana et Blaine remarqueraient son absence. Elle ne voulait pas qu'ils s'inquiètent.

Elle avait suivi Finn sans rien dire à personne, et même si certains de ses invités l'avait vu partir avec un homme, aucun d'eux n'aurait pu dire qui il était. Forcément, elle était partie sans son portable… Et si elle utilisait le téléphone de Finn, alors Kurt ne retournerait pas la ville pour la retrouver que par inquiétude. Alors elle utilisa le téléphone de la chambre pour laisser un message sur la boite vocale de Kurt, lui indiquant qu'elle rentrerait plus tard et qu'il ne devait pas s'inquiéter.

Quand elle voulu regagner le lit, Finn s'était rendormi. Il n'y avait rien d'urgent à ce qu'elle le réveille… ils auraient bien une discussion, mais ça pouvait attendre. Et puis, il était tellement mignon quand il dormait que ça lui brisait le coeur de le réveiller. Elle resta, sans savoir combien de temps, à le regarder dormir, assise au pied du lit.

* * *

Il n'y avait rien de plus beau que de rêver de Rachel, et Finn savait enfin que ces rêves étaient devenus réalité. Quand il ouvrit les yeux, la réalité fit exploser son cœur. Elle était là devant lui, perdue dans ses pensées, regardant New York se réveiller. Elle était si belle. Elle avait ces jolies jambes dorées qui lui donnaient envie de faire glisser ses doigts sur sa peau nue. Il la trouvait super sexy, portant juste sa chemise qui lui descendait mi-cuisses. Comment avait-il pu croire qu'il pouvait se passer de cette femme ?

Il ne savait pas depuis combien de temps elle était là, songeuse. A quoi pesait-elle ? L'idée même qu'elle puisse regretter cette nuit avec lui, le fit frissonner. Il se leva doucement, enfila son caleçon, et se glissa derrière elle, prenant soin de ne pas lui faire peur.

« Hey… ! »

Elle fondit dans son étreinte, se laissant enlacer par ses bras musclés qu'elle aimait tant.

Il ne pu s'empêcher de déposer des baisers dans son cou, respirant l'odeur de sa peau.

« Je t'aime tellement… »

C'était comme un souffle, des mots à peine audibles, mais lui, il les avait bien entendu. Ces mots avaient directement touchés son cœur. Il resserra son étreinte et avant qu'il ne puisse dire un mot, il la sentit défaillir, des sanglots nouèrent sa respiration et son petit corps se mit à trembler.

« Rach… »

Elle se retourna et pleura contre sa poitrine.

« J'ai besoin de toi, Finn… je supporterai de… de te voir partir… »

Il la stoppa net.

« Hey hey hey. »

Il prit son visage entre ses mains et la regarda droit dans les yeux.

« Je ne vais nul part Rachel… » Il essuya les larmes sur ses joues avec ses pouces, et lui répéta encore une fois ce que son cœur lui dictait. « Je ne vais nul part… ». Il déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres où se dessinait un timide sourire.

C'était le moment où jamais. C'était le moment de lui dire tout ce qu'il avait à lui dire. Il savait qu'il n'avait pas à avoir peur, car Rachel l'aimait, mais…il appréhendait quand même un peu.

« Viens par là… »

Il l'attira avec lui au bord du lit et la fit s'asseoir sur un de ses genoux. Elle essuya ses joues mouillées d'un revers de la main, et le regarda les yeux encore humides.

« Je ne vais nulle part Rach, pour la simple et bonne raison que… moi aussi j'ai besoin de toi. Je le sais depuis toujours. Et depuis dix mois, à chaque coup de téléphone, c'est encore plus douloureux. »

Elle comprenait exactement ce qu'il disait, puisqu'elle ressentait la même chose.

« Finn… »

Il caressa ses mains, et entrelaça ses doigts avec les siens.

« Je pensais que le simple fait de t'aimer me suffirait…mais c'était stupide de croire ça. Je voulais pouvoir te dire tout ça à Noël … »

C'était donc pour ça qu'il était si déçu qu'elle ne rentre pas à Lima pour Noël !

« J'avais besoin que tu le saches … »

Elle n'aurait jamais du faire semblant aussi longtemps.

« Finn, je n'ai jamais cessé de t'aimer. J'ai essayé de faire comme si de rien était pendant longtemps, mais chaque coup de téléphone me rappelait combien tu me manquais. » Elle cola son front contre le sien. « Je ne suis pas aussi heureuse que j'en ai l'air…tout le monde le voit, sauf moi. »

« On me l'a dit… » lui souffla-t-il.

Elle se recula, étonnée.

« Qui ? »

 _Il venait de raccompagner Kurt et Santana à l'aéroport et détestait l'idée que, dans quelques heures, ils seraient à ses côtés et pas lui. Finn les avaient entendu parler de la fête qu'organisait Rachel pour le nouvel an. Il avait fait semblant de se réjouir pour eux mais maudissait tout ceux qui serait présent à cette fête, alors que lui se morfondrait dans ce trou à ras. Oui, depuis une semaine, Lima était devenu pour lui un vrai trou à ras. Lima n'était rien sans elle, et ça, il le savait très bien. Il avait une petite vie bien rangée, un boulot qu'il aimait, des études qui l'amèneraient enfin à quelque chose…mais c'était loin d'être parfait. Elle lui manquait tant._

 _Il regarda sa montre quand il gara sa voiture dans l'allée de chez ses parents. 10 : 00. La journée était à peine commençait qu'il voulait déjà qu'elle se termine. Franchement la seule chose qu'il voulait aujourd'hui, c'était s'enfermer dans sa chambre et faire en sorte de ne penser à rien ni personne._

 _« Maman ! »_

 _Il aurait aimé que ses parents aillent à l'aéroport à sa place, mais bon, Carole n'était pas prête et le vol n'attendrait pas._

 _« Cuisine ! »_

 _Ok, il allait lui dire qu'il avait mit Kurt et Santana dans l'avion et ensuite demander à ce que plus personne ne lui adresse la parole de la journée._

 _Mais il vit tout de suite qu'elle n'était pas seule. Burt et les pères de Rachel étaient avec elle et discutaient autour d'un thé._

 _« Oh ! Bonjour… »_

 _Finn ne s'attendait pas à voir autant de monde un samedi matin. Encore moins les pères de Rachel !_

 _« Qu'est ce qui se passe… »_

 _« Rien ! Hiram et Leroy sont venus prendre le thé. » lui expliqua gentiment sa mère._

 _Hiram, Leroy et Carole étaient devenus amis et Burt appréciait aussi les deux hommes. C'était un secret pour personne qu'ils se voyaient souvent._

 _« Les vacances se passent bien mon garçon ? »_

 _Hiram et Leroy aimaient beaucoup Finn et prenaient toujours de ces nouvelles._

 _« Tranquillement… Heu, comment va Rachel ? » demanda Finn._

 _Burt se lava brusquement._

 _« 50 Dollar Berry ! »_

 _Tous les quatre éclatèrent de rire sous le regard déconcerté de Finn._

 _« Désolé, Finn… C'est un pari stupide… » s'excusa Leroy. « Vous pourriez poser directement la question à notre fille ?! »_

 _« Je pense pas qu'elle ait beaucoup de temps…elle organise la soirée du nouvel an ! »_

 _Le ton de Finn était faussement détaché et ne trompait personne._

 _Carole lui tendit une enveloppe._

 _« Tiens ! »_

 _« C'est quoi ? »_

 _« Ouvre… » s'impatientait Burt._

 _Finn s'exécuta et ouvrit l'enveloppe. Il fut surpris de découvrir un billet d'avion et une réservation pour une chambre d'hôtel. Destination : New York. Finn avait le regard figé, la bouche grande ouverte mais aucun son ne sortait._

 _« Allez à New York et rendez notre fille heureuse Finn ! »_

 _Les mots d'Hiram le sortirent de sa stupéfaction._

 _« Quoi ?! »_

 _Carole soupira et leva les yeux au ciel… son fils méritait vraiment un bon coup de pied au fesses._

 _« Finn, tu n'es que l'ombre de toi-même depuis presque un an. Il est clair que Rachel te manque… tu te jettes dans le travail et les études pour éviter de penser à elle… » Finn allait l'interrompre mais elle continua. « … mais tu ne trompes personne. »_

 _« Finn, vous aimez notre Rachel… ? »_

 _Finn acquiesça en silence._

 _« Alors cesser cette stupide séparation… On est tous d'accord, c'était une mauvaise idée. Vous n'êtes pas heureux et Rachel non plus ! » expliqua Hiram avant que Burt ne poursuive. « Les choses peuvent être autrement…vas-tu attendre que cela se produise ou vas-tu provoquer le destin ? »_

 _5 secondes. Finn n'a réfléchit que 5 secondes._

Rachel avait chevauché les cuisses de Finn et l'embrassait amoureusement. Il semblait n'y avoir plus aucun obstacle à son bonheur. Son nouveau bonheur. Leur nouveau bonheur.

« Donc… Finn Hudson, tu es là pour me rendre heureuse… » lui demanda-t-elle avec le sourire 10000 watt qui lui avait tant manqué.

« C'est toi qui me rend heureux… » lui dit-il avant de ressaisir ses lèvres entre les siennes.

Ils en avaient enfin finit avec ce déchirement douloureux de savoir qui du cœur ou de la raison pouvait triompher. Ce qui était évident allait devenir leur réalité et leur avenir.

« Hey, Finn… Bonne année ! »

« Bonne année bébé. »

* * *

Je promets un petit épilogue sur cette fabuleuse année à venir... ;)


	9. Epilogue

Après une journée harassante, Rachel se prélassait dans un bon bain chaud. C'était son premier moment de répit de la journée. Elle avait courut aux quatre coins de la ville sous une pluie battante et une circulation monstrueuse afin de remplir un maximum de ses obligations durant son jour de relâche.

« Ça va mon coeur… ? »

Elle ouvrit les yeux pour voir Finn à genoux au bord de la baignoire.

« Bien… »

Il glissa une main dans l'eau et s'amusa avec la mousse sur son genou.

« T'es sûre que tu veux pas venir manger un truc avec nous ? »

« J'ai pas très faim. »

Finn soupira et la laissa se détendre tranquillement. Il déposa un baiser sur son front avant de sortir.

Rachel avait vraiment besoin de ce moment en dehors de tout. En dehors de la scène, des shooting-photo, des tapis rouge, mais aussi de Jesse, Kurt et Santana. Durant ses derniers mois, la vie de Rachel avait repris un rythme insensé. Alors bien sûr, il n'y avait rien de nouveau, mais aujourd'hui elle prenait pleinement conscience de tout ça.

Ces journées commençaient toujours de la même manière : sous les disputes de Kurt et Santana concernant le monopole de la salle de bain. Impossible pour elle de rester dormir malgré le fait qu'elle soit rentrée que depuis quelques heures. Le calme dans le loft revenait uniquement lorsque Kurt partait pour Vogue et Santana pour le Spotlight Diner. Quelques heures de calme pour elle et Finn. Finn en profitait pour pouvoir travailler sur ses cours par correspondance, alors qu'elle remettait un peu d'ordre dans la maison. Quand Jesse arrivait pour la prendre pour déjeuner, Finn partait au magasin de musique. Il avait trouvé ce boulot avec l'aide de Kurt et y passait tous ces après-midi. Elle, elle passait l'après midi avec Jesse afin d'honorer tout ce qu'il avait prévu pour elle. Si elle avait un peu de temps, elle rentrait au loft pour diner avec ses amis, sinon, elle filait au théâtre pour se préparer pour le show de la soirée. Et encore et encore, six jours par semaine. Le pire, c'était que quand elle avait un jour de relâche, Jesse chargeait encore plus l'emploi du temps de Rachel. Mais elle savait une chose, si tout s'arrêtait du jour au lendemain, Rachel ne saurait jamais faire autrement.

Elle rouvrit les yeux quand elle entendit la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrir et se refermer. Elle regarda par-dessus son épaule et vit Finn commençait à se déshabiller.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais… ? »

« J'en ai marre d'écouter Kurt et Santana se battre pour des bouts de chiffon alors que ma sexy petite amie se prélasse dans son bain… sans moi » dit-il en se glissant dans la baignoire derrière elle.

L'eau manqua de déborder alors qu'elle s'installait confortablement dans ses bras.

« Alors… elle n'est pas bonne mon idée… ? »

« Merveilleuse… »

Sa tête reposait contre son épaule et elle se sentit bercée par les mouvements de sa poitrine.

Les bains ce n'étaient pas son truc, mais les bains avec Rachel, il en aurait prit des milliers. Il aimait l'odeur de son lait d'amande, la douceur de sa peau, mais ce qu'il appréciait le plus, c'était de la sentir se détendre dans ses bras. Finn aimait le caractère fort de Rachel, sa détermination, sa volonté et ses ambitions mais il aimait aussi quand elle laissait tomber sa carapace et redevenait vulnérable. Il se sentait si fort, chargé de protéger cette pure fragilité.

Il pouvait ressentir cette fois, que Rachel n'était pas totalement détendu. Comme si malgré elle, son corps refusait de lâcher prise.

« Dis mon cœur… tu veux bien me dire pourquoi t'es si tendu depuis quelques semaines… ? »

Elle avait pensé pouvoir garder ses inquiétudes pour elle, mais Finn savait toujours quand Rachel n'allait pas si bien qu'elle le disait.

« Finn… »

« Rachel, parle-moi. »

Elle ne voulait pas l'embêter avec ses doutes, mais elle savait que maintenant qu'il avait commencé, Finn ne cesserait de s'inquiéter pour elle. Alors, elle lâcha ses craintes…comme si les partager les rendraient un peu moins lourdes à porter.

« Et si, il ne se passe rien après Funny Girl ? »

« Quoi ? »

Finn tressaillit de surprise.

« De quoi tu parles… ? »

« Mon contrat avec Funny Girl s'arrête le mois prochain et j'ai toujours aucun autre projet ! Et si personne ne veut de moi… ?! »

Elle avait touché son rêve du bout des doigts et n'avait qu'une peur c'était qu'il s'évapore en poussière.

« Rachel… ! Tu as passé des tas d'audition… »

« Quatre. »

Wicked, The King and I, Matilda et Chicago.

« Quatre auditions, ok. Rachel, tu es celle qui a fait renaitre Funny Girl. Barbra est venu te voir sur scène et tout le monde est d'accord pour dire que tu es fantastique. Si tu n'as pas encore de réponse, crois-moi d'ici peu, tu ne sauras plus où donner de la tête quand ils viendront tous te chercher… »

Elle soupira, espérant que les mots de Finn soient vrais.

« J'ai besoin de me fixer des objectifs, Finn. Il me faut un projet… »

« Je sais bébé. »

Rachel venait sans le savoir de lui donner le feu vert. Depuis qu'il avait mis les pieds à New York, il n'avait pas arrêté d'y penser. Il cherchait depuis pas mal de temps le bon moment. Et c'était maintenant. Il tendit le bras et attrapa dans sa chemise, le précieux sésame.

« Et si on faisait des projets, tous les deux… ? »

« Quels projets ? »

« Commençons par celui-ci… » lui dit-il en montrant la bague de fiançailles.

« Oh Finn… »

« Rachel, tu es l'amour de ma vie. Je ne suis réellement heureux que quand je suis avec toi. Je serai toujours là pour toi et pour partager tous tes rêves. »

« Je sais… »

« Et cette bague n'a rien à faire au fond d'un tiroir… alors que sa place est ici. » Il caressa les doigts de sa main avant de glisser l'anneau le long de son annulaire. « Epouse-moi, Rachel. Faisons le enfin, puisque maintenant plus rien ne nous séparera.»

Rachel souriait en regardant sa main.

« Elle m'a manqué… ! »

« Oui ? »

Elle se tourna vers lui et laissa parler son cœur.

« Oui, Finn. Oh oui, je veux t'épouser… »

Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent dans un baiser passionné.

Rachel passa ses bras autour du cou de Finn et son corps glissa pour lui faire face, se retrouvant à califourchon sur ses cuisses. Le rapprochement de leurs corps, le contact de leurs peaux firent monter la température dans la pièce. Les baisers fiévreux ne cessèrent que pour la nécessité de reprendre de l'air. L'érection de Finn grandissait entre les cuisses de Rachel et mettait le feu à son corps.

« Kurt va nous tuer… »

Kurt et ses règles à la con ! Interdictions de relations sexuelles dans les lieux communs ! Finn n'avait que faire de ce que penser son frère à l'instant même.

« M'en fout… ! Je t'aime tellement Rach… »

Il glissa en elle tendrement faisant vibrer chaque once de sa peau.

« Oh Finn… »

L'union de leurs corps était tendre et sensuelle. Leurs lèvres dansaient l'une contre l'autre, laissant échapper gémissement et soupirs rauques en écho aux mouvements de leurs corps. Rachel bougeait lentement contre le bassin de Finn cherchant à faire durer le plaisir le plus longtemps possible. Les mains de Finn glissaient le long des reins de sa belle fiancée la gardant serré contre lui.

Le plaisir monta doucement au fur et à mesure des va et vient de Finn en elle. Il n'y avait rien de précipité, juste la délectation du plaisir de l'autre, mais il était toujours transcendant pour Finn de sentir le corps de Rachel monter au septième ciel.

« Fiiiiinn… »

Elle étouffa ses cris au creux de son cou. Il manquerait plus que Kurt ou Santana ne viennent ruiner ce merveilleux moment.

« Oh bébé… »

Il vint en elle, resserrant son étreinte pour être au plus profond d'elle. Il lâcha un lourd soupir et laissa sa tête tomber en arrière sur le rebord de la baignoire. Rachel en profita pour déposer des tas de baisers le long de son cou, remonta sur sa mâchoire avant de trouver ses lèvres. Ils continuèrent de s'embrasser tandis que leurs respirations se calmaient lentement.

Les caresses de Finn sur son corps se transformèrent doucement en chatouillis. Elle sourit, mais il avait envie de l'entendre rire. Il continua jusqu'à obtenir ce rire qu'il aimait tant. Elle se tortillait sous lui en l'implorant d'arrêter.

« Ah, Finn ! Hi hi hi arrête ! Fiiinn ! »

Son cœur explosa sous ses rires et il arrêta juste pour l'embrasser.

« Finn… »

« Mmm… »

Elle prit son visage entre ses mains et le regarda tendrement.

« J'ai passée une merveilleuse année avec toi… Merci… ! » ajouta-t-elle en déposant un petit baiser sur le bout de son nez.

« Et ce n'est que le début… Dans trois jours, on commence une nouvelle année et je te promets qu'elle sera encore plus belle. Je t'aime Rachel. »

« Je t'aime aussi Finn. »

Ils restèrent enlacés dans la baignoire une bonne partie de la soirée à parler de leur année à venir.

* * *

« Rachel ! »

« Rachel ! »

Kurt hurlait à la porte de sa chambre en tapant du pied.

« On est déjà en retard ! »

Il était rouge de colère et faillit presque frapper ses poings sur la porte. Il se ressaisi à la dernière minute préférant aller au salon retrouver Finn.

Finn et Rachel avaient emménagé dans leur propre appartement à peu près un an après leur mariage. Il se trouvait deux étages au dessus de celui qu'occupaient toujours Kurt et Santana. Cette promiscuité avait des avantages et des inconvénients, comme ce soir. Alors que Rachel et Finn se préparaient pour la fête de ce soir, Kurt avait débarqué et avait fait un commentaire sur la robe de Rachel qui lui a valu un retour illico dans sa penderie. Depuis elle n'était pas sorti et ils étaient tous en retard.

« Finn, peux tu aller voir ce qui se passe là dedans et faire en sorte que Rachel en sorte avant les douze coups de minuit ?! »

Finn le regarda bouche bée.

« Hey ! C'est toi qu'à déclenché tout ça ! T'as qu'à y aller toi ?! »

Kurt croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et fusilla Finn du regard.

« Ok ok j'y vais… »

Finn se traina jusqu'à sa chambre en soupirant. Affronter Rachel en face de sa penderie n'était pas une mission facile.

toc toc toc.

Aucune réponse.

Il ouvrit doucement la porte surpris qu'elle ne soit pas fermée à clé.

« Rach… »

Elle était assise sur le bord de son lit, seulement habillée d'un peignoir, les yeux pleins de larmes. Il vint s'agenouiller devant elle.

« Bébé qu'est ce qui se passe ? »

Elle renifla avant de lui répondre.

« J'ai rien à me mettre… »

Finn leva les yeux au ciel. Problème de fringues !

« Je croyais que tu avais déjà une robe pour ce soir ? »

Elle renifla encore un fois.

« Kurt à dit que… »

Finn la stoppa.

« Kurt n'y connais rien ! »

Rachel leva les yeux, étonnée de sa réaction. Kurt travaillait dans la mode, il s'y connaissait mieux que quiconque.

« Ce que je veux dire… C'est que, moi, je la trouve parfaite cette robe. »

Rachel le regarda peu convaincu de ses opinions vestimentaires.

« Dis le garçons qui ne sait pas assortir sa chemise à sa veste ! »

Finn sourit.

« Ok j'y connais rien en fringue, mais toi, je te connais. Et je sais ce qui va sur ce joli corps parfait. »

Elle lui fit enfin un sourire.

« Ecoute cette soirée, c'est ta soirée d'accord ?! Alors tu t'habilles comme tu veux. Que tu y ailles en peignoir ou dans cette robe ou dans une autre, ne changera rien pour moi. Je serais toujours accompagné par la plus belle femme au monde. »

Elle soupira.

« Ok… Tu veux bien m'aider ? »

Finn se releva et elle en fit de même. Elle dénoua son peignoir et le laissa tomber sur le lit pour ne paraitre qu'en sous vêtements. Finn attrapa sa robe, négligemment posée sur la chaise, et se retourna vers Rachel. Son pouls s'accéléra quand il vit sa femme. Il n'en revenait toujours pas. Il était le mec le plus chanceux du monde. Sa femme était la plus belle à ses yeux. Elle avait un corps parfait et reflétait cette pure beauté. Rien d'artificielle… son corps n'avait besoin d'aucun artifice. D'ailleurs il l'a préférait de loin sans maquillage.

Depuis quelques mois pourtant quelque chose avait changé. Son corps abritait le fruit de leur amour. Cette petite chose qu'ils avaient créée avec grand soin avait transformé son corps. Pour Finn, il l'avait sublimé. Pour Rachel, heu…c'était pas si évident. Depuis cinq mois, elle devait jongler entre les sautes d'humeurs et les modifications de son corps tout en menant sa vie de femme et sa carrière sur scène. Alors son corps, elle avait appris à l'aimer au travers des yeux de son mari.

« Ce serai vraiment incorrect de planter tout le monde pour ne passer la soirée que tous les deux… ? »

Il s'approcha d'elle et parcouru chaque parcelle de son corps avec un regard plein de désir.

« Très incorrect… »

Finn se baissa et laissa Rachel glisser ses pieds dans sa robe avant qu'il la remonte lentement le long de ses jambes. Quand son visage arriva en face de son ventre arrondi, il déposa un baiser à côté de son nombril et continua à monter la robe. Rachel plaqua le bustier de sa robe contre sa poitrine pendant que Finn tournait autour d'elle afin de remonter la fermeture éclair le long de son dos. Quand ses mains arrivèrent en haut du tissu, il déposa des baisers sur ses épaules nues tout en laissant aller ses mains le long de ses côtes jusqu'à la chute de ses reins. Il attrapa la petite ceinture doré et la noua dans son dos.

Rachel s'avança devant le miroir et ajusta quelques mèches de son chignon derrière ses oreilles. Finn ne la quittait pas du regard alors qu'elle chaussait ses escarpins. Elle se retourna vers lui, plutôt satisfaite.

« Alors ? »

Elle ajusta un peu sa robe noire moulante le long de ses cuisses.

« Parfaite ! »

Toutes les formes de Rachel étaient délicieusement dessinées par le tissu moulant. La petite ceinture dorée soulignait son ventre arrondi. Oh oui, elle était parfaite.

Elle s'avança vers lui et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres.

« Quelle chance j'ai de vous avoir Monsieur Hudson… »

« Et moi donc, Madame Hudson… »

Un coup sur la porte interrompit leurs baisers. A contrecœur, ils se séparèrent et quittèrent la chambre main dans la main. Arrivés dans le salon, Kurt ne fit aucun commentaire et leur ouvrit la porte de sortie.

Ils quittèrent l'appartement tous les trois et rejoignirent Santana et Jesse qui attendaient en bas près de la voiture. Une voiture avec chauffeur avait été mise à leur disposition par la production de Fun Home.

Durant la pose hivernale, la production avait décidé de fêter la centième représentation de la pièce et ainsi permettre à Rachel de prendre le congé qu'elle avait souhaité après avoir appris sa grossesse. La décision avait été facile à prendre pour Rachel. Après 360 représentations de Funny Girl – et avoir remporté le prix de la meilleure performance au Theatre World Awards, un Americain Music Awards pour le meilleur album de comédie musical avec l'ensemble du cast – 250 représentations de Wicked et le prix de la meilleure révélation aux Tony Awards – et 100 représentations pour Fun Home et être nominé pour des tas de prix dont celui du fameux Tony Awards, Rachel avait prit la décision de commencer la nouvelle année en se consacrant à l'arrivée de son bébé et à son mari.

« Je prévois déjà de faire monter cette petite fille sur les planches pour la réécriture du Magicien d'Oz ! »

Sam Gold, le Producteur de Fun Home avait promis de redonner à Rachel son rôle d'Alison Bechdel dès qu'elle aurait décidé de remonter sur scène.

« Si elle a l'oreille musical de ses parents je lui garanti une immense carrière… » ajouta Jesse.

Rachel et Finn écoutaient les deux hommes commenter leur future progéniture en riant.

Finn était plutôt à l'aise dans ce genre de soirée. Même si au début, il lui avait fallu un peu de temps pour s'habituer à voir autant d'hommes tourner autour de sa femme. Ecouter les autres flatter sa femme alors qu'il était juste à ses côtés n'avait pas été simple au début. Mais Rachel avait su trouver les mots pour l'apaiser et maintenant il les laissait faire. Sachant que de toute façon, cette femme que tout le monde adulait, rentrerait avec lui et finirait dans son lit. C'était un peu primitif, mais ça lui avait évité d'envoyer son poing dans la figure de tous ceux qui approchaient de trop près sa femme.

En plus la place de Finn était plus que légitime lors de ses soirées. Bien qu'il soit le mari de Rachel, il était aussi une valeur sur pour les Producteurs de Broadway. Devenu professeur de musique, Finn enseignait dans un collège à mi-temps et avait prit place au sein des enseignants de la NYADA. Jesse avait permis à Finn de rencontrer Madame Tibideau. Et depuis, Finn était le Directeur de toutes les représentations scéniques des élèves. Finn voyait défilé devant lui les futurs chanteurs de Broadway et pouvait répondre à la demande des Producteurs. Il avait ainsi dégoté la doublure de Rachel dans Fun Home.

C'était la dernière soirée de Rachel et elle s'y était préparé, pourtant elle ne pu empêcher quelques larmes de couler. Finn la tira vers l'extérieur du théâtre. Une fois dehors, ses yeux se posèrent sur son nom étincelant sur l'affiche du spectacle. Les larmes redoublèrent d'intensité alors que Finn l'enlaça.

« Tout va bien se passer Rach… »

Elle le regarda les yeux inondés, et les joues toutes mouillées.

« Je sais…mais c'est dur… »

Finn embrassa son front avant de la serrer contre sa poitrine. Les battements de son cœur la clamaient doucement. Il la senti enfin se calmer.

« Broadway va t'attendre Rachel… On va vivre la plus belle année de notre vie, et je ne veux pas la commencer en te regardant pleurer… »

Elle le regarda et lui sourit.

« Alors embrasse-moi ! »

Il n'y avait pas meilleure façon de terminer et commencer une nouvelle année que dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

* * *

« Maman ! »

« Maman ! »

Les cris venaient de loin mais étaient bien audible pour Rachel.

« Chut ! Maman dort encore… »

Il était clair que Finn avait tord. Elle soupira et ouvrit les yeux pour voir que sa chambre était baignée de lumière. Elle s'assit dans son lit, renouant ses cheveux en bataille, quand deux petites têtes brunes firent irruption en courant dans sa chambre. Avant même qu'elle ait eu le temps de réaliser quoi que ce soit, les deux enfants avaient sauté sur le lit et s'étaient écroulés sur elle.

« T'es réveillée ! »

« Bonne année maman ! Bonne année ! »

Rachel s'écroula sous le poids de ses enfants et les garda collé à elle dans son lit.

« Bonne année mes amours. »

Les enfants se faufilèrent sous la couette et prirent chacun place de chaque côté d'elle. La brutalité du réveil s'apaisa dans un tendre câlin à trois. Rachel serra ses enfants sur sa poitrine en respirant leur douce odeur. Finn découvrit la scène quand il entra dans la chambre. Il grimpa dans le lit à son tour.

« Je croyais qu'on devait faire des crêpes avant que maman se réveille ? » dit-il en regardant ses enfants.

« Mais maman était déjà réveillée ! » se justifia la petite fille.

La petite fille de cinq ans était le portrait craché de sa mère. Elle avait ses yeux, ses fossettes, ses longs cheveux, son rire mais aussi son caractère. Et quand elle lançait à son père son regard de désolation il ne pouvait que fondre.

« Moi j'en veux des crêpes ! »

Quand à son fils de trois ans, il avait tous ces gènes. Et son estomac.

« Ok, et si on allait tous faire les crêpes avec papa ? »

« Yeah ! »

Les enfants sautèrent du lit pour aller dans la cuisine en courant. Finn s'allongea à côté de Rachel et la prit dans ses bras.

« Désolé pour le réveil… » murmura-t-il.

« Oh non… C'était un réveil parfait. »

Elle releva la tête et trouva ses lèvres. Finn se délectait des baisers de sa femme.

« Vraiment parfait… »

Les câlins de ses enfants, les bras, les lèvres et l'amour de son mari, il n'y avait rien de plus parfait pour Rachel pour commencer une nouvelle année.


End file.
